


High Flying (And Free Falling) With You

by That_Volleydork



Series: Flying and Falling [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary/Slight Amnesia, Unethical Experimentation, Wings, scientific experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Volleydork/pseuds/That_Volleydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A circus is run with a most extraordinary cast. People who can fly and people with the agility of cats. It's all fun and smiles until the threat behind the show is revealed and the ones who got away from it have to come back. Sometimes things and people are not always as they seem.</p><p>Prompt from a friend. I don't think I'm going to write anything super graphic, which is why I didn't tag it, but there is some violence so if you don't care for that sort of thing then there might be some?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Flying (And Free Falling) With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherheart4248](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherheart4248/gifts).



> I was listening to Donut Hole by GUMI while I was writing and originally there wasn't going to be any amnesia. Then -BAM- I looked at the English lyrics and holy volleyballs we have amnesia in this story. 
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-Epnpruww0
> 
> Also, I imagine the bench to look like this except with more metal and leather straps on the sides, check it out for the nightmare to make sense: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41%2BQlv0juoL._SX425_.jpg

I have this nightmare every night.

I wake up -but not really- in a small room, the same as the one I currently live in. I sit up in the small futon bed in the corner in my pajamas when the cold steel door on the other side of the room slides open with a resounding sound that echoes around the thick walls of steel, or maybe they're stronger, I don't know. Faceless people in pristine white lab coats come into the room and take me away, prodding at my back and sometimes dragging my arms forward. For some reason I don't struggle, despite the fact that I know how the dream ends. I hear echoes of a voice ringing in my head repeating the same phrase over and over, "Do it for Haiba. Fly for Haiba." I know that name. At least I think I do. Whoever the name belongs to is important to me. I am being led down a hallway in my over sized nightshirt and barefooted. A door on one side of the hall opens and I am led inside. Inside the room there is a bench that looks like it could be used for massages, if not for the thick leather straps on the sides. When fastened, it seemed as if they could hold anything.

I lay down with my face in the indent for my head at the prodding of the faceless people. I tense a bit as the straps are fastened around my body, one around my calves, ankles, head and lower back. I try to move my arms at my side only to discover that I can't. For some reason it doesn't scare me as much as it should. I feel a small twinge of something in my brain, and the name "Haiba" flashes in my brain. I feel the cold disinfectant on the back of my neck and the needle pierces my skin.

The initial pain of the needle fades as the lab coats leave the room. The door closes and suddenly the room feels like it's freezing, or maybe it's me, I can't tell. I start to shake and think that this was probably what the straps were there for. When the shaking subsides it seems like the room is burning. I try not to scream as it only gets hotter and hotter. I can feel the sweat beading and soaking my shirt that I still have on. My efforts not to scream are broken as the heat becomes unbearable. I vaguely think to myself that the heat is probably me, because if it was this hot in the room I was sure things would be melting or burning. I let out another scream as a sharp pain blazes in between my shoulder blades. There are no flames, but somehow the searing pain and heat seem to spread to my shoulder blades and it feels like it's burning my bones. It seems like someone stabbed me with a ragged knife and slowly ripped two long tears of bloody flesh right over my shoulder blades, except it's not right above the bones now, it's just inside them and if this could be any more painful I don't want to find out. I scream once more as the heat dissipates and I feel tears roll down my face and I didn't realize I had been crying. Some of the pain still remains, and I hear voices as the door opens again. I'm too weak to move or do much more than sob quietly in the hold of the tight leather strips. I try to listen to the voices as I lay on the table, and I can feel that my shirt is wet and I assume it's just sweat. "Aw~ Iwa-chan~ There's so much blood, I feel faint~" I don't know what they're talking about, whoever the speaker is, and I don't know who "Iwa-chan" is either. A second speaker reprimands the first speaker, "Shut up Shittykawa, Ushijima won't be happy if we fail with this one. It's weak already." I want to yell at them and let them know I can hear them and I will kick their ass, but I'm always too weak to move despite what I want to say. Sometimes I hear them before I black out and sometimes I don't, it changes each time I have the dream. 

After I black out in the dream I can wake up. I always try to wake up in the middle or even the beginning to rid myself of the pain. I try to struggle or get away, but I never can. The only thing it seems that I can do is scream and cry when the pain gets to be too much. 

Before I wake up fully, I always think that I hear purring and flashes of silver. Sometimes if I have had a stressful day before falling asleep, the deep purrs turn to screams of my name. I hate those mornings.

I am broken.

I am different.

That's why I'm here. 

That's why we're all here.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is un-beataed, please let me know if you find any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
